Automation is a wide field of tools and methods, where one computerized system, referred to as an “automation system”, interacts with another computerized system, referred to as a “target system”. Automation is often used for testing, but it can also be used for other purposes like carrying out repetitive tasks like data entry, support of training, and helping disabled users.
However, in remote access applications, which use image-based user interfaces, there is a lack of automation systems.